


【all岳】动物狂欢夜（完结）

by yutaoguan



Category: 4p。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaoguan/pseuds/yutaoguan





	【all岳】动物狂欢夜（完结）

“诶...诶...黑豹...不对吧...”

 

硬物捣在自己体内的感觉并不陌生，但岳岳坐在满脸不怀好意的黑豹身上，穴肉被冲击得不断绞紧，满室荡漾的水声淫蘼不堪。  
“...唔...？？？”岳岳随着身体起伏而大口地喘着气，轻声呻吟着，脑子有些发懵。

 

一孕傻三年果然没错。

 

小吸血鬼得意洋洋地想尝尝鲜，操一下孩儿他爸之一，结果居然被搂着腰又亲又舔地给弄得迷迷糊糊，不知怎么就分开双腿被摁在黑豹胯间的那个玩意儿上。  
“宝贝儿，你是在压我啊。”黑豹放松躺在床上，垂眼看他，表现得很无辜，倒真像被得逞了一样。

 

吸血鬼汗水涔涔地翻了个白眼，跨坐在黑豹性器上的姿势，让他人类形态的生殖器在自己体内埋得比以往更深。  
身体里痒痒的，但又搔不到碰不着，黑豹又不急不缓地推撞，难受得要命。小吸血鬼红了脸，气恼不已，只能不轻不重地掐了一把黑豹精瘦的腰作为惩罚。

 

“嘶——疼啊宝贝儿”，黑豹被掐得一躲，身体移动连带着殃及到小吸血鬼的屁股，他不及防地趴到黑豹胸口，被黑豹伸长手臂牢牢禁锢着。  
屁股里杵着的东西很不舒服，顶弄得腰臀发软，膝盖收紧难耐地磨蹭，吸血鬼趴都趴不稳，使劲推着黑豹的胸膛想把身体离开一些。“你...你给我放开...你个骗子...”

 

“我骗你什么了，嗯？”  
黑豹的声音含着笑意，借着身下柔软有弹性的床垫，开始一下一下快速地向上挺动臀部，把岳岳顶得身体都微微弹起，每次下落都牵扯出一连串抑制不住的呻吟。

 

“...不...不要脸...”小吸血鬼被操弄得眼角湿红，埋怨的语气说出来都黏答答地像是嗔怪。

 

“砰——”一声，窗户忽然被推开了，纱质窗帘被猛地吹进来的风拂起，再缓缓落下，一股子暖风拂到两人情事之中濡湿的皮肤上。

 

两人被惊得一齐回头看——

 

薮猫少年保持着推窗的姿势，满脸尴尬地看着床上光溜溜的俩人，抬起的一脚卡在窗檐上，一时不知是进是退，讪笑着支支吾吾解释，“我...我以为小粉光儿跟着我岳哥呢...”  
自从上次见小娄径直从院子里跳上二层阳台，薮猫大叹帅气，苦练几天后就再也不愿意走寻常路，来二层总是从窗口跃上来，把小粉光儿吓哭了好几回都不改。

 

“都说让你不要跳窗台了，你...”黑豹皱起眉开始教育。  
没等他说完，卧室的房门又被打开了，低沉的嗓音传进来“怎么了，我在楼下就听见动静了。”

 

...不用猜都知道是那匹灰狼。

 

虽说跟每个人都有过“深入”交流，但这种跟其中一人情正浓的时候被忽然闯入，还是觉得很怪异。小吸血鬼不知道该怎么办，索性也就伏在黑豹身上装死，打算让能言巧辩的人去把两个闯入者轰出去。

 

但兽类之所以示兽类，就是发情时根本就劝不动。

 

所以，当灰狼和少年也贼兮兮地扑上床，一起在他身上胡乱磨蹭的时候，小吸血鬼愈发懵起来。这边还没伸手反抗，手就已经被灰狼反剪在背后。那边刚要呵止，嘴巴里就结结实实堵上了热乎乎的一根硬物...

 

轮番挑动他的情欲，根本不给他片刻的喘息时间。

 

灰狼握着吸血鬼的腰，磨蹭着在他耳边抱怨他不公平，“你明明说要压黑豹的，怎么刚刚就又没出息地被吃豆腐了？”吸血鬼头痛得慌，三个大男人饥渴地蹭在他身边，挣脱也挣脱不开，任由他们做又怕自己明天下不了床。

 

“你们三个！我生气了啊！”他眼圈红红的，不知是欲望未解还是真的生气，趁着三人发怔的片刻，赶紧脱离三人，光着身子像被强迫的良家妇男一样缩去床头，把枕头横在自己身前。

 

黑豹好好的性致被搅扰，有些无奈地看向薮猫少年。  
“小猫崽子你给我出去”，黑豹得空，大手抓住少年白嫩的后颈，宛如在教育自己的孩子，“刚刚吃独食还没教育你，你就给我自己送上门来了。”

 

少年发蔫儿地瞥了两眼欲求不满很是不爽的黑豹，哼哼唧唧向吸血鬼投去求救的目光，模样可怜极了，指了指自己被包裹在裤子下的身体，“刚才就没解决了，哥哥，我难受...”  
这表情勾得黑豹想起少年小时候，被隔壁的鬣狗戏弄了就跑来找他委屈兮兮地告状。

 

黑豹低低叹了声气，少年自小就知道怎么治他，正犹豫着，灰狼倒是很不客气地抓住小吸血鬼纤细的脚腕，直接把他给拖到身前，招得吸血鬼一声惊呼。  
本就憋着欲望的三人被这声给彻底激发了本能，黑豹戳了戳少年的额头，无奈地松开他的脖颈任由他去。

 

小吸血鬼慌张地看着三个扑过来的人，绝望闭眼。  
妈的，这三个混蛋，看我以后怎么治你们。

 

所有想骂的脏话都被灰狼的嘴唇堵住，他们三人把他仰面摁在床上，黑豹就着刚才湿滑的液体大力挺进吸血鬼的屁股，灰狼则小心翼翼让吸血鬼靠在自己怀里，低头折磨他被吻得红肿的嘴唇。

 

上下两个入口都被占着，少年瘪着嘴不高兴，只好张嘴咬上小吸血鬼的胸脯，泄愤似的吮吸。乳首的疼痛让吸血鬼不自觉曲起身体，嘴上却根本发不出声音，下身也被撞击出湿乎乎的水声，每次分开都黏着银丝，随即又狠狠冲撞进来。

 

比起享受，更像是种温柔的凌虐。

 

...

 

四人不知过了多久，轮番上阵擦枪走火，仿佛要把吸血鬼的身体生生劈成两半一样。从他怀孕开始，三人就压抑着的欲火彻底被发泄出来，浓稠的精液尽数射进了他的身体里，后穴红肿不堪，汩汩往外流着白浊。

 

小吸血鬼赤裸着身体躺在床上，已经沉沉地昏睡过去。

 

情欲发泄后脑中是一片白茫茫的雾气，灰狼若有所思地伸出手指堵在吸血鬼不断往外淌着三人精液的穴口，叹气，“留不住啊，如果能留在里边，再有个孩子就好了...”

 

黑豹看了他一眼，“你想累死他？”

 

少年不知又从哪里摸了根棒棒糖塞在嘴里，草莓味混合着口腔里残留的乳汁清香，有了种独特的口感。他口里塞着东西，说话含含糊糊的，“我觉得粉光儿有个妹妹也很好呀。”

 

三只禽兽彼此一对视，心下了然，目光又阴恻恻地转向睡得无知无觉的小吸血鬼。

 

——Fin.——


End file.
